


寿司

by baweijiayu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: “什么味道的，哥哥？”源氏的脸上带着促狭的笑，指尖顺着颌骨的弧度靠近了嘴唇，在碰触到唇线前揽紧了他的腰，身体完全贴过来，“让我尝一尝……”口腔几乎是立刻被毫无章法地侵犯了个彻底，不安分的舌尖刷过黏膜，搅出了令人羞耻的水声。半藏无措地伸出手想要推开他，却在犹豫之后收起了力度，纵容般地按着对方覆盖着坚硬金属的肩膀。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada





	寿司

饱满、洁白的米粒在手指间灵活地上下翻飞。那双手十分好看，骨节柔韧，十指修长，却偏偏在掌心和指腹磨出了经年的硬茧。

米粒被细心地压平，放上酱瓜、肉松、三文鱼……

“哥哥，要帮忙吗？”源氏侧身坐在窗台上，手里随意地把玩着被取下的面甲，眼底映着轻快愉悦的笑意。阳光在机械甲的表面镀上一层明亮的柔光，划过线条漂亮的轮廓洒进守望先锋总部的厨房，在半藏的手边铺下一层细碎的金色。

半藏抬起头看了他一眼，脸上没有什么表情：“别添乱了。待在那里好好充你的能。”

源氏其实很想告诉对方自己的合成能源早就被太阳能补足了，但他只是笑了笑，偏头继续看着半藏将所有的食材布置好，卷成一条。

切分，装盘。

记忆里多年前曾无数次看过的场景逐渐重合在一起，只是视线的边缘缺少了花村繁盛的樱树，而是一片寂寥高远的蓝天。

安吉拉从厨房外走进来，对着源氏挂在窗户外的大半个身子愣了一下，皱起了秀气的眉峰：“源氏，小心你的机械甲充能过热……”不过最后她似乎还是放弃了管他，转而对着半藏露出了一贯的温柔笑容，“多谢你了，半藏。真是不好意思，明明是我提出来要给法芮尔办一个生日宴会，结果都要你们帮我准备……”

小美正端着一锅热腾腾的咖喱从厨房另一边走过来，听见安吉拉的话忍不住笑出了声：“不用客气，都是顺手的事情嘛。”

咖喱浓郁的香味随着小美的背影一起飘出了门。安吉拉接过半藏手里的盘子，在离开前对着他拈起一块递过去：“尝尝看？你自己还没吃呢吧。”

半藏在来得及拒绝前嘴里就被塞了一块寿司，只能对着安吉拉不好意思地点点头。一旁的源氏抛着手里的面甲，转过来脸：“博士，多谢操心了。我这个哥哥可是从来不知道照顾自己……”

后半句话被半藏一个压抑着怒气和窘迫的眼神所打断。安吉拉掩着嘴唇笑了笑，托着手中的寿司离开了厨房。

“源氏。”半藏看着自己的弟弟终于滑下了窗台，却是朝着自己走来，步伐轻快而笔直地靠近，微微皱起了眉。

闪着金属色泽的机械甲在离他极近的位置停了下来。源氏平日总是藏在面甲下的飞扬眉眼带着轻佻的笑意，直勾勾地看着他，不知为何反而生出了几分压迫感。半藏努力克制着自己想要后退的冲动，却在没来得及恍惚之前就被对方冰凉的金属手指抚上了脸颊。

“什么味道的，哥哥？”源氏的脸上带着促狭的笑，指尖顺着颌骨的弧度靠近了嘴唇，在碰触到唇线前揽紧了他的腰，身体完全贴过来，“让我尝一尝……”

口腔几乎是立刻被毫无章法地侵犯了个彻底，不安分的舌尖刷过黏膜，搅出了令人羞耻的水声。半藏无措地伸出手想要推开他，却在犹豫之后收起了力度，纵容般地按着对方覆盖着坚硬金属的肩膀。

对于源氏来说，这具身体早已失去了进食的能力和必要，但他依旧可以用自己残存的味觉去感受，重温那些他早已失去了的味道。

“让我想想……”源氏离开他嘴唇的时候，那里已经被咬得滚烫，不用想也知道肿了起来，多半还色情地泛着水光。源氏赤裸裸的目光不加丝毫掩饰，带着欲望看着他通红的脸颊，呆板的电子音听起来却像是情人间最最温柔的低语，“味道很好啊，是沙拉酱吗？”

“……千岛酱。”半藏窘迫地别过脸试图保持冷漠高傲的表情，从发梢下露出的耳根却是一片通红。

“哦，不好意思。”源氏的表情毫无歉意，环着半藏腰肢的手臂渐渐收紧，“抱歉搞错了味道，毕竟哥哥的气息更鲜明，而且太诱人了不是吗？”

“喂……源氏！这里……不可以…！”

有什么不可以的？那群家伙毕竟不会没眼色到这个地步。

源氏在将半藏的上半身压上料理台的时候这样想着，着迷地盯着撒落在深色皮肤上的明亮阳光。

>>>

安吉拉小心地将手里的一盘寿司放在桌子中央，回头看见厨房影影绰绰的人影，露出了了然的笑容。

窗外阳光正好。

即使没有樱树，蓝天之下也有着最美的味道和时光。


End file.
